


Paladins & Princesses

by nihonlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Disaster Gays, Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kink Meme, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 06, Princess Keith, Road Trips, Role-Playing Game, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove
Summary: While on their long, long journey back to Earth, Team Voltron decides to play another round of Monsters & Mana. To everyone's surprise, Keith follows Coran's advice and decides to play a character completely different from himself: A princess. Meanwhile, Shiro sees this as an opportunity to for once be Keith's knight in shining armor who protects and saves him in the game. But plans don't always work out and sometimes feelings are too real, as Shiro is quick to find out.Or: Disaster gays play Space DND and the author makes a lot of references to things. For the Sheith Kink Meme.





	Paladins & Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> This fic was written for the following prompt in the Sheith Kink Meme:
> 
> "Poat season 6. The next time the paladins play Monsters and Mana, Keith decides to take Coran's suggestion about playing a character completely different from himself: A princess.
> 
> Shiro decides that for a change, HE'S going to be the one protecting and saving Keith instead of the other way around. But because they're them, Keith's character is STILL the one who ends up saving Shiro's.
> 
> Basically, the gang plays M&M again, Keith and Shiro flirt through their characters, everyone else kind of wants them to get a room. 
> 
> Either pre-established relationship or mutual pining.
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: If you wanted to use the newly revealed barbarian Keith instead of princess Keith for this, that's also totally valid. I'm cool with either or. (Or even a combination? Barbarian princess? Have fun with it, I just want Shiro and Keith flirting via D&D)"
> 
>  
> 
> This was so, so fun to write! I had a blast with it and chugged it out in just three days despite the heat! I basically just let myself be goofy with it, which is why there are quite a bit of references and inside jokes in it, some spelled out, some more subtle. But I hope you all, and especially the OP, like reading this as much as I liked writing it! 
> 
> Monsters & Mana names:
> 
> Shiro = Gyro  
> Keith = Touya  
> Matt = Haevnor  
> Pidge = Meklavar  
> Allura = Valayun  
> Lance = Pike  
> Hunk = Block
> 
> Special thanks to 2or3demons to beta-reading and shining this up all nicely!

Team Voltron, consisting now of all six Paladins, Coran, Matt, Krolia and Romelle, has been on this leg of their journey back to earth for going on three weeks. So far it’s been the longest leg without any peaceful and safe landing points for Team Voltron, and in order to make through it in one piece, they had to acquire a proper traveling ship. The Lions are only comfortable for travel in short bursts, especially without any proper rest and no room for privacy with the extra passengers on board. The travel vessel they’ve borrowed from one of the planets in the Voltron Coalition is much smaller than the Castle of Lions, so no one has been allotted their own private quarters, but at least they have proper beds to sleep in, a table to eat at and a lounge to relax in.

Still, Shiro can tell being stuck in such a limited space for so long with the same people every day with little opportunity for privacy or escape -- and with no outlet to let out their frustrations -- is beginning to take its toll on everyone on the ship. They’re all starting to go a bit stir crazy. There is little to nothing to do on this ship to entertain themselves, and since they haven’t encountered any living beings that need rescuing, there hasn’t been a good reason to leave the ship or veer off the course in over a week. Just the same thing day in, day out.

Shiro’s been having easier time of it than others since he spent much of the first half of their voyage sleeping and recovering from coming back to the land of the living. Lately, though, he’s been doing quite well and has been feeling a lot more like his old self. He usually even manages to stay up just about the same as the rest of the team, now that everyone has resigned into taking naps during the day just to pass the time. He still experiences some weariness that he didn’t use to have, weariness in his bones and muscles that wasn’t there before, and sometimes it’s a little disorienting to realize he has two sets of memories now – one set that he lived through as himself and the other that were given to him when his consciousness was transferred into the clone’s body.

Shiro’s trying to stay positive though, and the knowledge that he’s doing so much better than he was at the beginning is a comfort to him. If he’s being honest it’s mostly thanks to Keith, who has barely left his side since his return, going as far as to help him eat and bathe at the beginning when he was too weak to do it himself, helping him to sort through all of those memories, and just being there for him in general all throughout his healing process.

They’d readily agreed to share a room on the ship, both because it felt natural after months of travel in the Black Lion, and because Shiro has to admit that neither one of them has been particularly eager to be separated after everything they’ve seen and been through. They’ve spent so much time apart thanks to the unforgiving and inescapable forces of time and space, and it feels like a relief, a blessing, a gift, just to get to have Keith by his side again. Whenever they’ve been alone in their room and Shiro’s been awake, they’ve been having long conversations about everything that has happened and the little things in between. The things each of them has missed, and what it all means for both of them. Between Keith first being with the Blade and then in the time rift, even with the clone’s memories, Shiro has lost so much time with him and there has been a lot they’ve had to talk about, usually long into the night. It’s almost like they’re back at the Garrison again in Shiro’s dorm or the roof where they used to climb up and look at the stars, and he loves it.

Many tears, embraces, and words of forgiveness have been exchanged, and the bond between the two of them feels stronger than ever for it. More open, more relaxed. It’s largely due to how much more centered and self-assured Keith, himself, seems now. In the past, Shiro could never quite get past the feeling that Keith was constantly on the verge of disappearing, of burning out like the brightest stars in space. Like there would only need to be one false move, Keith’s own or someone else’s, and everything would come crumbling down. In a way, Shiro wasn’t wrong about that. Keith did leave for a time; they both did. But now, Shiro’s not so afraid of it anymore. They’ve both come back stronger for it in their own ways, and definitely stronger when it comes to each other. He still wishes he could’ve been there to spare Keith some of the pain he went through, but mostly, Shiro has had time to make peace with all that happened. He’s just glad that they’re able to talk about it all now.

However, there are still some things the don’t talk about. Like the fact that since Shiro’s come back, they’ve been sleeping in the same bed. At first they did it with the excuse that it’d be easier and more calming for Keith to be there for him in case of night terrors or just if he needed anything in general, but they both know that’s not the case anymore, and yet in one bed they stay. They definitely don’t bring up the fact that Keith is now older, wiser, more settled and more beautiful than he’s ever been with his strong shoulders, steady gaze and longer hair. Or that Shiro is fairly certain, if his memories haven’t completely failed him, that Keith told him that he loved him when he was fighting the clone for his life; the desperate cry of it echoing in his dreams night after night.

Things have been changing between them ever since Shiro got back from his _first_ escape from the Galra, slowly and steadily. He’d been gone for over a year, and the Keith he’d returned to hadn’t been a kid anymore, but a young man hardened more than ever by loss, but so grateful to have regained at least one good thing in his life. Shiro has always seen him as his equal in Team Voltron, leadership or not, but now more than ever, Keith seems so fully grown into himself. He walks with such easy confidence now and there is an air of acceptance and gentleness to him with everyone that he used to lack before. He’s still straightforward with his words, but now those words no longer feel like they’re coming from someone who is expecting to be questioned at every turn. Now they’re the words of a man who knows he deserves respect and commands it with his sheer presence alone.

Shiro’s attachment to Keith had been growing, changing, adding something to itself before he’d died. And now that he’s back, he can’t seem to stop noticing how attractive Keith is, how good and warm he smells in their bed and how amazing it feels to hold him and be held by him in return. And yet, Shiro can’t even begin to make himself spit it out. How he can’t even begin to try and ask Keith: _“Hey, so, did you actually mean you loved me as a brother or would you be open for the idea of loving me like a lover?”_

Keith is his best friend. Moreso lately than ever before, Shiro’s been depending on him so much. But even without that he’d never do anything to risk their friendship or the peace on this ship, especially when there’d be little to no escape from any possible ensuing awkwardness for any and all parties involved.

It’s still been hard not to just lean down and kiss Keith whenever they wake up together in bed, with Keith looking up at him with those beautiful violet eyes through his long, dark eyelashes as he says, “Hey,” with the normal raspiness of his voice even deeper from sleep.

“Hey,” Shiro says back now, smiling down at Keith in his arms. “Did you sleep well?”

“I should be asking _you_ that,” Keith says, yawning out the rest of his sleepiness. “But yeah, I did.”

“I did too,” Shiro half says, half sighs. _I always sleep well when I’m next to you_ , he wants to say, but bites his tongue. “Wanna go see what the others are up to? Or maybe get a snack?”

“We could do both,” Keith says, smiling at him. He does that so openly now, too, no longer guarded like he used to be. It makes Shiro’s heart grow warm with joy. “If you’re up for it, I mean.”

“I’m good,” Shiro says.

They go out in their casual clothes, leaving Keith’s cosmic wolf Blink sleeping at the foot of the bed, and walking in comfortable silence towards the lounge room that doubles as their kitchen on this ship. It’s easy for them to talk, but it’s always been easy for them to just enjoy companionable quiet with each other too. Shiro appreciates that just as much as their discussions. With Keith, he never has to be anything more than what he is. He doesn’t always have to constantly be thinking of his next move. He can just be.

“Ha, take that you ugly Octohorse!” is the first thing both of them hear coming from Lance’s mouth when the doors to the lounge slide open before them. Almost everyone on the ship is gathered around on their round couch, not unlike the way they used to do at the Castle of Lions. In the middle of the couch is an equally round table. Shiro briefly wonders if round couches set into the floor are a part of the alien aesthetic or something, but the vaguely familiar-looking glowing blue 3D hologram map on the table quickly catches his attention.

“What are you guys doing?” Keith asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“Oh, hey guys! How was your nap?” Hunk says, looking up at them from across the room.

“We’re playing Monsters & Mana again!” Coran says, actually answering Keith’s question. “Would you like to join in?”

“What’s that?” Keith asks.

“Oh, right, you weren’t here for that,” Coran says. “It’s a game. Each player designs their own character to have adventures with on this board. You can come up with your own backstory, your powers and abilities will depend on your character’s chosen class, and you roll a 20-sided dice to see how well you do with each action based on the difficulty that I, the Loremaster, determine.”

“It’s really fun!” Allura adds in, a huge smile taking over her face. It feels good to see her so carefree again, even with everything that has happened, and Shiro can’t help but smile a little in return at her enthusiasm.

Keith blinks rapidly a few times. “So, it’s an RPG? RPGs exist in space?”

Matt and Pidge, sitting right next to each other on the couch, gain the exact same surprised look consisting of widened eyes, open mouths and leaning forward together in question.

“How do you know what an RPG is?” Matt asks, sounding vaguely disappointed for some reason.

Keith shrugs. “One of my nicer foster brothers loved them. We used to play them together when I lived with his family.”

Shiro can’t help but smile as he looks at Keith, pride filling his chest. That is yet another thing showing how much Keith has changed. In the past, he probably would’ve ignored such a question and maybe told about it to Shiro in private. Now, he says it like it is, without any sort of embarrassment or trouble.

“Aw, man!” Matt groans, throwing his hands up rather dramatically. “If I’d known I would’ve invited you for game nights back at the Garrison! What a missed opportunity! I can’t believe I didn’t know this!”

“Well, you can play together now!” Coran cheers. “How about it, you two? We thought it’d be a good way to pass the time. Shiro, you seemed to enjoy it before.” There’s a bit of a pause, before Coran realizes what he said. “I mean-!”

“It’s alright, Coran,” Shiro chuckles, before turning to Keith. “How about it?”

“Why not?” Keith says, smiling. “It’s been a while since I’ve played any sort of tabletop. It could be fun.”

“We’ve got snacks too!” Hunk proudly announces, holding up a bowl of something that vaguely look like chips but are bright green in color. It makes Shiro hope they’re not wasabi-flavored.

Everyone scoots in a little closer to one another to give Shiro and Keith the room to settle down on the couch with them. Coran hands them the orange data tablets so they can choose and design their characters. Keith seems to be contemplating his very thoroughly, hand on his chin and frowning a little, deep in thought, only occasionally moving his finger to see the next option, but Shiro has already decided.

“I wanna be a Paladin again,” he says, and just about everyone at the table groans.

“Again?!” Coran says. “Don’t you want to try something different for once? Be something you’re not?”

“Leave him alone, Coran,” Keith says, voice a little sharp but not snappish. The look he momentarily gives Coran is somewhat harsh, but Shiro knows it could be much worse. “If Shiro wants to be a Paladin, he should be a Paladin.”

The air around the room grows a bit more tense with Keith’s words, and suddenly no one can quite seem to meet each other’s eyes, including Shiro himself. This is one of the few things he and Keith haven’t really discussed. Or rather, have decided to save for until they make it to Earth. So far, since Shiro’s been back, Keith has been the only one flying the Black Lion and acting as the leader of Voltron on the distress calls they’ve come across on their little road trip. Mostly it’s been out of necessity because Shiro’s been too weak to barely even walk, let alone fly or battle. But Shiro’s been getting stronger every day and Shiro knows Keith wishes he would at least consider returning to his role as the Black Paladin once he’s well enough. He probably even knows that deep down, it’s what Shiro wants more than anything. Shiro just hasn’t been very eager to have that particular conversation with Keith. Keith’s been doing so well as the Black Paladin, and Shiro never wants to take that away from him; that accomplishment that he so clearly deserves. Especially when he knows that the last time Keith felt like he had no place on the team, he ended up leaving for a while. And that’s something Shiro never wants to see happen again.

They’ve agreed to put a pin on the discussion until Shiro is fully healed, when they can actually start assessing if Shiro can even be physically able to fly Black in battle, but Shiro can tell it’s taking a toll on the entire team to live in such uncertainty. But he also can’t quite bring himself to have a conversation about all of that with Keith yet. He has no idea what he should do or say about it, so it’s best he bide his time until he does. At least a little bit better.

To avoid looking at the team, Shiro focuses in on Keith, admiring the way he’s still so engrossed in his task of choosing a character for himself. It’s so like him to take even a game, that’s just supposed to be fun, so seriously like this. For him to become so focused that the rest of the world just seems to slip away. His concentrated attention also grants him the pleasure when he sees Keith’s eyes widen, light up, dim and close in rapid succession as he seems to settle into his decision.

“I’m done,” he says, pressing down on the button of his tablet, handing it back over to Coran.

“Excellent!” Coran says, clapping his hands together with a grin. Shiro can almost feel the entire room exhale in relief from gaining an out from the awkward silence.

“What did you choose?” Matt asks eagerly, going as far as standing up a little in excitement.

“Yeah, what?” Lance asks, leaning over eagerly. “I bet it’s something powerful and scary and violent like an assassin or a hunter or…”

Keith ignores him, and cool as a cucumber smiles at Matt with that easy confidence he now has and says, “A princess.”

The room falls silent. Shiro swears you could’ve heard a pin drop in the room as everyone in it turns to look at Keith so fast he wonders if he should worry about them getting whiplash.

“ _What_ ?!” Lance screeches, the first to break the silence as usual. “A _princess_? But…but you’re…why would you…? What the…?”

Keith lets out a short laugh into his hand that makes Shiro’s heart jump into his throat. “Well, if I’d known that was what it takes to get you to shut up, I’d have done this years ago.”

“Why a princess?” Pidge asks. “Lance has a point. That would’ve been, like, the _last_ thing I would’ve imagined for you to choose.”

Keith shrugs. “Coran said we should try to be something different from what we actually are. This is different for me.” He pauses momentarily, averting his eyes a bit, chewing on his lower lip, as if considering his words. “And…when I used to play with Ryou…I used to play together with his younger sister Amane. She was too little to play by herself. She…she always wanted to me to play as a princess. So we did. It’s familiar to me.”

Shiro can’t help the soft smile that breaks on his lips, and he places a comforting hand on Keith’s knee. The younger Keith would never have dared to admit to something like that in front of everyone. He hadn’t mentioned the RPGs to Shiro before either but Shiro recognizes the names Keith mentioned from previous stories. He knows what happened with that family and why Keith couldn’t stay with them. He knows what it must mean for him now to play as a princess to respect Amane’s memory. This innate kindness that shows up in the little things is something he’s always admired about Keith, and now loves him more than ever for it.

“But…you’re a _guy_ ,” Lance says, eyes narrowed, gesturing with both hands.

“Anyone can be a princess if they want to,” Keith says. “That’s what Amane used to say.”

“Guys, let him be. Keith can be a princess if he wants to be,” Shiro says, turning to Coran. “Can’t he?”

“He most certainly can!” Coran smiles. “Anyone can be anything in Monsters & Mana! That’s the whole beauty of the game!”

Keith smiles, but there is a bit of an edge to it, making it almost resemble a smirk. It shouldn’t look nearly as attractive as it is.

It also makes Shiro realize something. Keith is a princess in this game. Shiro is a Paladin. Keith’s been through so much, saved Shiro so many times and been an integral part in his process of recovery. Shiro would never expect Keith to be any sort of a damsel, but perhaps, at least in this game world, he can be of some use to Keith, finally. Perhaps for once, Shiro can be the one to save and protect _him_. He can be Keith’s hero in the game, his knight in shining armor, if not in real world. The thought makes sudden eagerness to start bubbling in his chest.

“Alright then,” Shiro says, hoping his voice comes out as casual enough. “How do we start this?”

“Well, since the two of you are coming in late, and together, would you like to meet the others as a unit?” Coran says.

Shiro glances over at Keith, only to find him already looking back at him, still wearing that smirk but with soft, gentle eyes. His cheeks suddenly feel a bit oddly warm.

“That’s fine with us,” he says.

…

_It was the third day the Paladin Gyro and his princess had been wandering in these woods, forgotten by even the kindest Gods, that they finally came across intelligent beings once more. A part of Gyro was glad to see them, hoping it might be a sign of them getting closer to civilization, but another was immediately on high alert. The two of them couldn’t know what this group was in the business of. There were many people in the group and Gyro couldn’t be sure he and the princess would be enough on their own to defeat them in a fight if the need arose, brave and fierce as the princess was._

_“Halt!” he said in the most commanding tone he knew, ceasing his stride a little ways from the group, watching them stop on their way. “My princess, please stay behind me.”_

_“I can protect myself,” the princess said, but his tone was kind and indulgent._

_“We must stay on our toes,” Gyro said, turning to address the group before them. “Identify yourselves!”_

_“Why don’t_ you _identify yourselves?” asked one of them, stepping into the front. Based on the lute he carried on his back, he had to be a bard. “We’ll tell you if you tell us.”_

_Gyro turned to raise an eyebrow at the princess, shielded behind him, silently asking what he thought._

_“Fine,” the princess said, stepping out from Gyro’s protection. “I am Princess Touya of the Warrior Kingdom of Gaar. My widowed mother refused the proposal of an evil but powerful wizard and for that he put a curse on me, her only son. I am on a quest to find a way to break it so I can return to my homeland.”_

_“A_ curse _?” a robed tall member of the foreign group squeaked, clutching his wooden staff closer to himself like it could give him some sort of protection._

_Gyro ignored him to introduce himself. He never much liked it when anyone grew fearful of the princess when they found out about his curse. “And I am the Paladin Gyro. I have put aside my own quest to find and defeat the mighty Leviathan who destroyed my monastery and slaughtered my master to aid Princess Touya to break his curse.”_

_“Why have you put a pause on such an important quest to aid him?” the bard queried, his eyebrows raising slyly. “Must be quite the story.”_

_Gyro could feel his cheeks heat up. The truth was that since he’d first joined Touya to help him defeat a group of thieves terrorizing a small village, and he’d seen how courageous and kind the princess was, he hadn’t been able to make himself leave his side any more than he could make Touya’s beauty and fierceness leave his thoughts._

_However, he would’ve revealed far too much of himself with that, so he spoke instead the other truth of the matter, “We’ve discovered that so long as Princess Touya stays by my side, the curse has no effect. It is safer for everyone involved for me to remain with him until the curse can be broken. I am also the only one who can stay by his side and remain unharmed, and no one should have to travel alone and in fear of hurting people just by being close to them.”_

_He smiled at Touya from the corner of his eye, and could see him smiling back._

…

“ _Seriously_?” Lance groans, covering his eyes with his hand. “Can they do that?”

“It’ll be easier on everyone this way,” Coran says. “And coming up with your own story is a part of the fun of Monsters & Mana!”

“Yeah, but _seriously_ ?” Lance says. “ _Must_ they do that?”

“Do what?” Shiro asks, genuinely confused.

For some reason, everyone at the table save for Keith seems to groan.

“I’ll tell you later,” Matt says.

…

_“Well, that’s a relief,” the big man said. “At least we won’t be cursed.” He paused to stroke his braided beard in thought. “Princess, do you know what the name of the wizard who cursed you was? My village was put under a curse by the evil wizard Dakin. We’re on a quest to defeat him.”_

_Touya gasped, his eyes widening. “That is the wizard who cursed me as well!”_

_“Well, why don’t the two of you join us in our quest to defeat him then?” a beautiful archer with dark skin and white hair spoke up. “There is safety in numbers, after all. We’ll all have a much better chance at success together.”_

_Touya seemed almost ready to say yes immediately, leaning forward, but quickly thought better of it, withdrawing back into himself._

_“You do not want me on your quest,” he said. “I’ll put you in danger with the curse.”_

_“I thought the curse had no effect with Gyro around?” asked a dwarf in an almost too big of an armor._

_“We can’t be certain of that,” Touya said. “And if Gyro were not with me, who knows what could happen.”_

_“Well, how about a song?” the bard said, taking his lute off his back. “My music can temporarily negate any curse. If my song convinces you of my strength, will you join us?”_

_Gyro blinked, hope growing in his chest like a flame. “You can play for us.”_

…

“Yes!” Matt cheers, taking the 20-sided dice in hand. “Coran, how high?”

“They’re already wanting to join your quest, so just roll a five or higher.”

“O-kay,” Matt says, shaking the dice between closed palms. “I got this.”

He rolls the dice on the table. It shows a 10.

…

_“Caaaan yooouuu feeeel the looove tonight?” the bard sang. “It’s where weeee are~!”_

_Touya turned to speak to Gyro. “Why did he choose that song?”_

_“I do not know, my princess,” Gyro said. “But it is very effective. I can feel it. We should join them.”_

_Touya bit his lip, averting his eyes. Then, he closed them and let out a deep sigh of resignation and sorrow. “Fine.”_

…

“Roll to comfort the princess?” Shiro asks Coran with raised eyebrows and the hint of a smile.

“Approved,” Coran says. “You’re already close as a team and he trusts you, not to mention the song is touching the hearts of you both, so again, just five or higher will do.”

Shiro rolls a 15.

…

_Gyro pulled Touya into his arms, holding him as close to his chest as he could with his own bulky armor in the way._

_“I know you worry people will get hurt with you around,” he spoke into Touya’s ear. “I wish I knew how to take that pain away. All I can tell you is that I won’t let anyone get hurt so long as I am by your side. Not you, not anyone.”_

…

“Okay,” Lance says, throwing his hands up. “ _Seriously_?”

“What?” Shiro says, looking over at him across the table. “He’s sad. I’m comforting him.”

“That’s not…you’re not… _bros_ don’t…” Lance says, wildly gesturing with his hands with every word.

“Leave it alone, Lance~” Matt sing-songs, somehow managing to work it into the rest of his tune. “They’ve always been like that. It’s best to just roll with it.”

…

_“Just having you by my side is enough,” Touya said. “I’m just afraid someday you won’t be immune to the curse anymore and I’ll doom you. I couldn’t bear to lose you, especially if I was the cause.”_

_“You wouldn’t be the cause,” Gyro murmured. “It would be Dakin. This is all his doing. We’ll defeat him, and then you’ll be free.”_

_“And then I’ll help you avenge your master, too,” Touya said. It was a promise they’d shared between them many a time. “But, Gyro?”_

_“Yes, my princess?”_

_“How many times must I ask you to call me Touya?”_

_Gyro chuckled. “At least once more, my princess, as always.”_

…

“Really?” Pidge asks, her tone decidedly unimpressed. “A _Pirate_ s _of the Caribbean_ reference?”

“A what now?” Allura asks.

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Never mind.”

…

_“Well, if you can ‘wrap that up’ now,” the bard said, again wiggling his eyebrows as he put his lute away. “I’d like to welcome you on our quest. My name is Haevnor, and as you probably guessed, I am a bard. I’m on a quest to find and then write and sing about the greatest stories in this land.”_

_“Nice to meet you,” Gyro said, letting Touya out of his embrace, although he kept his arm around his shoulders._

_Before anyone else could begin to introduce themselves, however, it seemed as though a huge shadow fell over the entire forest, turning it pitch black like a night without stars or the moon, an enormous wind rattling the trees around them._

_“What is that?” the big nervous guy asked, voicing all of their thoughts and causing them to look up to the skies to witness the source of the sudden darkness._

_It was a huge, hairy beast that seemed to loom over the entire forest like an incredible cloud, its glowing eyes bearing upon all of them in frightening curiosity._

_“Run!” the archer yelled._

_Before Gyro could get his legs to move, however, he could see the beast’s eyes landing on him and the princess specifically. Dread filled his lungs instead of air, and he was just about to pull out his weapon and push Touya into safety, when…_

_“Gyro, look out!” Touya cried, pushing him out of the way of the beast’s opening mouth._

_“Touya!” Gyro screamed from where he’d fallen out of the way in the grass, unable to see what had happened to the one he loved more than anything in this world._

…

“Blink!” Keith scolds his cosmic wolf, who is curiously sniffling at the figurines on the gaming board after having teleported on the edge of the table right above them. “No, off. Bad wolf.”

Blink whines in his throat, his tongue lolling out as he pants towards his master. But he pops out of sight from the table and reappears at his master’s feet regardless, moving to rest his head on Keith’s lap and looking up at him with adoring, golden eyes. “Good wolf,” Keith says, beginning to pet Blink’s thick dark fur. “Sorry about that. He must’ve woken up and come in here looking for me.”

“That’s alright, lad,” Coran says. “Let’s just continue the game.”

“Is Touya okay?” Shiro asks and he can’t help the very real alarm that overtakes his voice. What just happened feels like yet another punch to the gut. He wasn’t able to save or help Keith yet again. “The last time when the mice ate my figure you _killed_ me. Even if they weren’t even a part of the game!”

“I didn’t kill you!” Coran insists. “The mice did!”

…

_“Touya!” Gyro cried as the light returned around them in the woods, the enormous beast having evidently deemed them uninteresting enough to leave alone. Gyro got to his feet as fast as he could, rushing over to Touya, still laying on the ground a little ways off from him. Gyro gathered him into his arms, in his lap. “Touya, please speak to me!”_

_“Hey,” Touya said, opening his eyes, smiling up at him gently. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. I just got knocked out a bit.”_

_Gyro felt as though he could cry from sheer relief. Instead, he just held Touya closer to himself in an embrace. “Thank the heavens.”_

_“Were you really so worried?” Touya asked against his shoulder._

_“Of course!” Gyro said, pulling Touya far enough from his chest to be able to look him in the eyes, hands still on his shoulders. “I could not bear to lose you any more than you could bear to lose me. Surely you must know that?”_

_Touya smiled. “I know it now.”_

_“Although,” Gyro smiled a bit sheepishly. “I feel slightly foolish.”_

…

“I was meant to protect you on this quest but you just seem to keep saving me instead,” Shiro says, no longer even looking at the board but straight at Keith as he delivers his line.

Keith smiles at him, leaning over to place the hand not petting Blink on his knee. “We protect each other,” he says. “I promised after all. As many times as it takes.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Lance says, reaching over to move his game piece on the board towards Shiro’s and Keith’s.

…

_“If you could both pick yourselves up,” the strange member of their new group with the animal ears and tail spoke up as he approached them, hands on his hips and a pout on his lips. “We’d like to get a move on before more dangerous creatures show up.”_

_“Pike, don’t be so rude,” the archer said, approaching Gyro and Touya as well. “Are you both alright? Do you need healing?”_

_“We’re fine, thank you,” Gyro said, raising to his feet and helping Touya up by the hand as well._

_She smiled, offering them her hand to shake. “I am the mystical archer Valayun. I am on a quest searching for the Runestone of Lapham.”_

_They both shake her hand as the rest of her, and evidently now their, group comes to join them._

_“I’m Meklavar! I am a miner whose precious family heirloom, the Jewel of Jitan was stolen,” the dwarf said. “I’m on a quest to retrieve it. I’m also the best ax fighter in three lands.”_

_“You already kinda know my story,” the big man said, offering his hand. “But my name is Block. I’m a sorcerer.”_

_After that, everyone’s eyes fell on Pike, the man with animal ears and tail, who’d been pouting with his arms crossed ever since Valayun had scolded him._

_“What?” he said, barely glancing at the others from the corner of his eyes, his nose turned up. “They already know my name!”_

_“You need to tell them your quest too,” Meklavar said, her tone unimpressed and flat._

_“Yeah, come on, Pike,” Block said. “We all did it. Be a pal.”_

_“Ugh, fine,” Pike said, throwing his arms in the air. “The name’s Pike. I’m a ninja assassin. I also occasionally steal stuff. I want to find treasure and this Dakin guy is said to have a bunch of it.”_

…

“Really?” Keith says, his face and tone the very definition of unimpressed and done. “A ninja assassin?”

“Hey, it’s cool!” Lance cries.

“He’s a thief,” Pidge cuts in. “A thief in denial.”

“Hey!” Lance whines.

“Let’s just continue the game,” Allura says, diplomatic as ever.

…

_“So, where are you headed?” Gyro asked the group. “Do you have any clues as to where Dakin might be?”_

_“We were on our way to the Canyenero Mountains west of these woods,” Haevnor said. “That’s where he’s been said to hold his lair. However, it’s also unfortunately full of mountain beasts and ogres.”_

_“We hold no fear of danger,” Touya said. “Show us the way.”_

_And thus the newly strengthened group began their quest together, walking together in unison and making light conversation in-between._

_“Soooo,” Haevnor said, dropping between Gyro and Touya where they were walking. “How long have you two been together?”_

_“We’ve been journeying on the same path for almost a year,” Gyro said. “How about your group?”_

_“No, I didn’t mean that,” Haevnor said. “I mean, how long have you two been married?”_

…

“Matt, what the hell?” Keith just about shrieks.

“Hey, I calls ‘em as I sees ‘em,” Matt says, grinning and shrugging.

“Being married in the game does have its advantages,” Coran cuts in, holding up a finger in explanation. “You’ll be able to take damage for each other, be more attuned to each other, and even heal each other to a degree.”

“Really?” Shiro asks, turning his way, intrigued. This could actually be good, especially when Keith has already saved him once in the game. If he can take damage for Keith/Touya and be more attuned to him and where he is, he’ll be able to protect him a lot better, if only in the game. Shiro only wishes they could even out their damage that way in real life. It would make keeping Keith safe a lot easier on him.

“Oh, yes, it’s quite marvellous!” Coran says, smiling almost eerily wide. “I can change your stats to reflect marriage, if you wish.”

Shiro turns to look at Keith. “What do you think? It could be a good advantage. I don’t see any downsides to it.”

Keith looks down at his lap, biting his lip, his petting of Blink seeming to grow slightly more rapid in its movements. Shiro swallows. Perhaps this is too much to ask, perhaps there are still just too many things they haven’t talked about and this cuts a bit too close to that.

But then, just as Shiro is about to open his mouth and tell Keith to forget what he said, Keith looks up. “Okay. Let’s do it. For the game. And the team.”

Shiro smiles, but he can’t help the fact that it feels rather strained and false on his face. “Right. For the team.”

…

_“We’ve been married for three months,” Touya said. “It won’t be official until I get to present Gyro to my mother, the Queen of Gaar, however. But she has received my letters telling of him and welcomes him as my husband.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Haevnor said. “It must be hard to be unwillingly away from your home.”_

_“It’s all right,” Touya said. “We’re closer than ever to defeating Dakin and breaking my curse. I can feel it. Then I can return to my kingdom.”_

_As if summoned by Touya’s words, the ground beneath the group began to rumble and shake ominously in rhythm. The beat of it distinctly reminded Gyro of humongous footsteps falling, making the ground tremble with their power. He was immediately on alert for any danger._

_“What is that?” Pike asked, his voice high and shrill with alarm._

_“I think we’re about to find out,” Gyro said, pulling out his sword at the ready._

_Indeed, a huge creature that looked almost like it had been carved entirely of hard grey stone appeared from behind the trees, letting out an earth-shattering roar as it saw them and shaking its enormous cudgel in its fist._

_“Meat for Mullor!” it roared, hitting itself in the chest like a gorilla. “Meat no pass!”_

_“We have to fight it to get out of this forest!” Meklavar cried. “Everyone, get ready!”_

_Gyro immediately stepped closer to Touya, ready to shield and assist him even as the princess pulled out his own sword. He took a battle stance as everyone else also drew out their personal weapons._

…

“Alright, roll to attack! You’ll all need at least an 8 to cause a hit to this ogre, and at least five hits to defeat him,” Coran practically sings, holding out the dice. “Keith, why don’t you go first since it’s your first time?”

“It’s not his first time!” Lance cries. “He said he’d played games like this before!”

“Yes, games _like_ this. But _not_ this,” Coran says. “And it’s also his first time playing with _us_.”

“Sure, I’ll roll,” Keith says, taking the dice and simply letting it fall out of his hand onto the table. He rolls a 12.

“That’s a hit!”

“Whooo, go Keith!” Matt cheers, throwing his fist in the air.

…

_Touya raises his sword and manages to deliver a powerful slash to the ogre’s left foot, limiting its movements critically as it groans in pain. Unfortunately, the agony of the wound also seems to make it even angrier judging by the volume of its roars._

…

“Oooh, me next!” Lance says, holding out his hand.

“Sure,” Coran says.

Lance rolls. It comes out as 5.

“Oh, man, why does this always happen to me?”

…

_Pike tries to scratch and bite the ogre, but its skin is too thick and he ends up damaging his teeth and being thrown against the tree. The blow seems to knock him unconscious._

_“Pike!” Valayun cried, going over to him and using one of her arrows to heal him. “Speak to me!”_

_“Anything for you,” Pike tried to purr in a flirtatious way but it came out as more of a groan as he sat up straighter. “Thanks for the help.”_

…

That’s how they continue to play and battle together for a while, everyone taking a turn at rolling the dice and having their character fight the ogre. Allura, Pidge and Hunk all manage to land hits on the ogre after Keith and Lance, but by the time Shiro’s turn to roll arrives, everyone else has failed in their turn. And they only have this once shot left.

Shiro swallows, squeezing the dice in his fist for good luck, before letting it fall.

It shows a 2.

“Noooo!” Matt cries.

…

_Although Gyro tried to hit the ogre with his sword, he missed his shot as the ogre moved out of the way. Instead of landing his own hit, the ogre grabbed him into his enormous fist, squeezing him painfully even through his armor, and lifted him up, holding Gyro in front of its face._

_“Mullor mad!” the ogre screamed, rattling the trees around them with its roar. “Mullor hungry!”_

_“No! Gyro!” Touya cried, and jumped to his husband’s aid with his sword aimed for the arm holding him prisoner._

…

“Can he do that?” Lance asks, sounding sceptical with one eyebrow raised.

“They’re married,” Coran shrugs. “That’s one of the perks.”

“I swear, someday I’d actually like to see the rules to this game,” Lance says, slipping downwards on the couch.

Keith rolls the dice. It lands as a 20.

“Oh my!” Coran cries. “A critical hit! The ogre is defeated!”

…

_The sword cut right through the ogre’s arm, making it release Gyro, who fell down on the hard ground. But Touya, blinded by his fierce protectiveness and love, didn’t stop there. He deftly aimed to plunge his sword right through the ogre’s chest and into its heart. With a roar and groan of pain, it falls as well, dead on the ground like a mountain torn asunder._

_Touya was fairly unconcerned about that, however, instead rushing to his husband’s side to help him up and embrace him, as if to reassure himself he was alive. Touya chuckled humorlessly against Gyro’s shoulder as they held one another for dear life. “You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?”_

_“Thankfully you’re always here to rescue me, my love,” Gyro said. But although he meant his affectionate words, he was also pained by the knowledge that once again, it was Touya who saved him and not the other way around as was meant to be._

…

Matt sniffles so loudly that Shiro just _knows_ it’s fake. “That’s so beautiful! Your love is so amazing!” he fake-sobs into his raised arm. “Haevnor will write many songs about you. You’ll be known as the greatest love story ever told!”

“Matt…” Shiro starts, blushing.

Before he can continue, Keith cuts in. “That’s nonsense. Everyone knows the greatest love story ever told is Dean and Castiel’s story.”

Silence falls into the room as everyone turns to stare at Keith.

“What?” he says, shrugging. “We had limited channels to watch at the orphanage. The NCW always had reruns of that show when I was a kid.”

“ _How_ ?” Matt says. “How did you live through 28 seasons of _that_?”

Keith sighs, crossing his arms. “Very poorly.”

…

_So continued their journey. The group met some adversaries on their way to the Canyenero mountains, and even more so once they were climbing the mountains themselves. No matter the foe, however, the brave members of the group persevered. Gyro himself did his best to be useful for the team, but more often than not, he just seemed to end up having to be rescued by his husband instead. It was growing rather frustrating in more ways than one._

_Finally, though, the group seemed to have reached their destination, which turned out to be a cave carved into the mountain’s highest peak. They’d been wandering down the long dark corridor for a while when finally, an archway opened up for them, revealing the endpoint of the cave that was filled to the brim and glittering with treasure and rare items galore._

_Everyone in the group was incredibly moved and taken by the sight. Their long journey had not been in vain, Dakin or no Dakin. They had received a reward for their hardships and now, they were more than ready to charge inside and dive into the mountains of gold._

_They were only stopped from going any further by Touya’s voice. “Wait. This feels too easy. We should be cautious.”_

_“He’s right,” Gyro joined in, shaking his head to clear it. “We don’t know what we’re walking into.”_

_“Alright,” Haevnor said, taking his lute off his back again. “I’ll sing a song that reveals any and all malicious intentions in this cave.” He strummed the cords. “I want to hide the truth / I want to shelter you / But with the beast inside / There’s nowhere we can hide~”_

_As Haevnor’s music filled the cave, echoing off its walls, it began to rumble with power, revealing malicious intentions lurking under every piece of treasure and around every corner. Black lightning crackled here there and everywhere, putting everyone on edge. Finally, the lightning seemed to concentrate in a single point, into one specific corner, growing in mass with each strike and taking a proper, enormous form. As the dark mass of lighting faded away a shadowed form took its place. The shadows then roiled and slided away like a cloak of darkness falling to the ground, and the form beneath revealed itself to be a humongous dragon with an orange moustache._

_“It’s the Coranic Dragon!” Block cried. “Dakin’s true form!”_

_“Our group has grown, but do we think we are powerful enough to defeat him?” Meklavar asked._

_“We’ll just have to try,” Valayun said, preparing her arrows. “It’s the only way.”_

…

“What, you all knew?” Keith says as everybody prepares to roll the dice. “It would’ve been nice to get a head’s up about the fact that our villain is a freaking dragon!”

“Sorry,” Shiro says. “I had no way of knowing he would reuse that idea.”

“Hey!” Coran cries.

Keith’s face softens, and he reaches over to touch Shiro’s hand gently. “No, Shiro, I didn’t mean you.”

“Ugh, God,” Lance groans. “ _Seriously_?”

…

_Haevnor had used most of his strength and power in bringing the Coranic Dragon to the forefront, so the team couldn’t rely on his songs to make their enemy drowsy for their advantage. Still, most of the attacks they delivered landed. The only problem was that it didn’t seem to be doing much damage on the beast._

_Touya prepared his sword, squeezing it in his hand. It was his time to strike._

…

Keith rolls the dice.

It’s a 1.

“Oh nooo!” Coran sing-songs. “That’s a critical failure! That means the Coranic dragon gets a critical hit on you!”

“No!” Shiro cries, stepping in. This is his last chance. He can finally save Keith. “I roll to save Touya!”

“Shiro, no!” Keith says, but just this once, Shiro pays him no mind. He’ll apologize to him about that later, make it up to him. For now, this is more important. He must save him first.

“Go ahead,” Coran says, and there is a strange twinkle in his eye.

Shiro lets the dice fall.

He gets a 20.

…

_Touya missed his chance to strike, and the dragon was now looming over him, ready to swat him away like he was nothing but a fly. He had no time or place to run, and he merely closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain of the blow. Just before the dragon could so much as lay a hand on him, however, Gyro jumped in front of Touya, taking the blunt of the attack on himself instead._

_“Gyro! No!” Touya cried, running and jumping to catch his falling husband. He settled him gently down on the ground before drawing his sword once more and raising it with a rousing battle cry. Powered by his anger grief and love, Touya delivered a mighty blow and wound to the dragon’s arm._

_As the dragon was shrieking in pain and momentarily distracted, Touya rushed back to his husband’s side, cradling him against his chest. “Gyro, please, speak to me!”_

_“My love,” Gyro groaned, coughing and struggling to reach up and touch the side of Touya’s face with his fingertips. “There is no greater way for me to go but to die so you can live.”_

_“No! Please!” Touya cried, tears falling down his cheeks in rivers and onto Gyro’s head and chest. “You can’t leave me! Please don’t leave me alone again!”_

…

“Coran!” Keith cries, and he sounds strangely desperate, his voice cracking. “Isn’t there anything I can do? You said I could take damage for Shiro!”

“That blow was too fatal, I’m afraid. Not to mention Shiro rolled to save you in the first place. That was the action, rather than an attack,” Coran says, and he sounds almost genuinely sorry. “There’s nothing that can be done.” He pauses, before reaching up a finger to scratch his chin. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Keith asks, impatient. “Unless what?”

“There is one thing you can do. But you’d have to roll a 20 for it to work.”

“I’ll do it,” Keith says, grabbing the dice, the conviction in his voice and actions leaving no room for doubt or failure. “What do I have to do?”

“True love’s kiss,” Coran says. “It can heal any ailment.”

The only surprise Keith shows for the action required is a blink of an eye, before he drops the dice on the board.

It’s a 20.

…

_Touya leaned down to desperately kiss Gyro, perhaps as a goodbye, perhaps as a hope of it somehow managing to convince Gyro to live. Gyro welcomed it, unable to imagine a sweeter send-off for himself in the world. And yet, strangely, the longer his lips touched on his husband’s, the better Gyro began to feel. His wounds were barely noticable anymore, and warmth seemed to be filling him all over in the place of the pain. It felt as though he was glowing from the inside._

_By the time Touya’s lips left his, Gyro felt completely fine, no pain remaining whatsoever. He was just more in love and in awe of his husband than ever._

_“Touya…y-you saved me,” he breathed against his husband’s lips, because he could now feel the lack of any wounds. Touya’s kiss had healed him. “You always save me.”_

_Touya leaned his head against Gyro’s, his tears still continuing to fall, even as he was smiling. “I’ll never stop saving you. As many times as it takes.”_

_Their sweet moment was interrupted by the sudden sound of clapping filling the cave. As they turned to look, the two of them saw that it’s the dragon making the sound, clapping its huge palms together._

_“Congratulations!” he spoke. “You’ve found what you came looking for. Your curse is no more.”_

_And then he faded away into mist, like he was never there at all._

…

“ _What_?!” Lance cries. “He just…disappears?! Because those two kissed in the game? And now Keith’s not even cursed anymore?!”

Coran smoothes his moustache, his lips upturned into an almost wistful smile beneath them. “Ah yes! True love’s kiss. It can heal any ailment.”

“Wouldn’t they already have kissed if they’re married?” Hunk asks.

“Hunk,” Pidge says. “It’s Keith and Shiro.”

Hunk considers this for a moment. “You have a point.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith asks.

…

_“Thank you for all your help,” Valayun said, coming to help the both of them up on their feet. “I suppose you’ll be returning to your kingdom now that your curse has been broken, Touya?”_

_Touya smiled. “For a while, perhaps,” he said. “But I’ll come back. We still haven’t actually defeated Dakin, after all. And we need to defeat the Leviathan Demon who slaughtered Gyro’s monastery as well. I only need to go home to tell my mother the good news, and to present Gyro to her.”_

_Everyone in the group glanced around themselves, meeting each other’s eyes, as if sharing a thought._

_It’s Haevnor who ended up speaking first. “Want some company?”_

…

“I feel like that’s a good stopping point for today,” Coran says, turning off the game board hologram. “It’s getting late.”

Shiro realizes, to his surprise, that he’s right. It’s already night. He’d apparently been so engrossed in the game that he completely forgot the pass of time.

Everyone gives out their noises of agreement, in various stages of weariness and exhaustion, and begins to scatter to their own quarters with ‘goodnights’ thrown out here and there. It’s only Shiro and Keith who have yet to move at all, still sitting side-by-side on the couch.

The truth is, Shiro barely dares to move, or even breathe. The air between him and Keith feels strangely charged now, weirdly tense in ways it wasn’t before. Even though all that they just said and did was just in the game, Shiro’s beginning to realize that he perhaps ended up revealing a bit too much of himself in his actions after all. Perhaps Keith has now seen through him and is uncomfortable with what he’s found, but doesn’t dare say it. He might be afraid of hurting Shiro’s feelings or making things even more awkward. It would be just like him to wish to be kind to Shiro like that.

But honestly, if Shiro is going to be rejected and have his heart broken, he’d rather just get it over with. The only thing he wouldn’t be able to bear is to have Keith not be a part of his life or his friend anymore. He’s prepared for anything else; any pain, any hurt. Besides, in order to keep being the way they have been, they’ll need to clear the air and finally actually talk about this. All of this. That’s the only way they’re ever going to be able to move forward.

“Keith…” he starts.

Before he can continue, though, Keith stands up almost forcibly from the couch. Blink whines a little at his head cushion suddenly being taken away, but stands up loyally on his own four legs to stick by his master. “I’m gonna go check on my Mom and Romelle. I’ll…I’ll see you later, Shiro.”

Before Keith can leave the room, though, Shiro interrupts, “Wait!” Keith stops as if struck by lightning, not turning around, but Shiro’s still relieved he’s not running away. Not that he really expected anything else. Keith is many things, but cowardly has never been one of them. “Please…you’ll come to our room, won’t you? I…I really need to talk to you.”

For a moment, Keith just stands in his spot between the couch and the door out, his shoulders hunched and fists clenched at his sides. Blink whines worriedly at his feet, nudging his legs for attention. Shiro can see Keith’s shoulders trembling, and he wishes he could offer him some comfort, too. But this is something Keith needs to decide for himself.

Finally, Keith takes in a deep breath and turns to look at Shiro over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I promise.”

Shiro nods, and lets Keith go on his way for now.

…

The wait for Keith to arrive is horrible. Shiro manages to busy himself for the first few moments with changing into his pyjamas and brushing his teeth, but that only lasts so long. Afterwards, he tries lying down on the bed and reading something on his tablet to pass the time, but he feels like ants are crawling under his skin and he can’t focus on anything or stay still for very long. His stomach keeps churning, his hands grow clammy with nerves and his breaths start to become short.

Shiro knows he and Keith need to have this talk, but a part of him also deeply wishes they didn’t have to. That his feelings had never been brought to the forefront, and much less that it happened like this. He doesn’t want to lose Keith. They’ve come to mean so much to each other over the years and Shiro would like to think they’d be strong enough to get past something like one of them catching feelings, but he’s not sure. He’s not sure of anything anymore.

Finally, the door to the room slides open, letting Keith step inside. His expression is grim and he’s fidgeting his hands in that way he does when he’s nervous.

“Hey,” Shiro says, sitting up a little more to properly look at him. “Where’s Blink?”

“I, uh, left him with them for the night,” Keith replied.

Shiro nods. “How was your Mom? And Romelle?”

“They were fine,” Keith says. “Mom’s been teaching Romelle some fighting techniques and they’ve been talking a lot too. I think Mom sees Romelle needs support, having lost her family. She’s just about ready to adopt her.”

Shiro raises his eyebrows. “How do you feel about that?”

Keith shrugs, going over to his dresser to change into his own sleepwear. “I think it could be nice. I always wanted to have siblings when I was little. The desert was kind of lonely as an only child, with just me and Dad. And I know how Romelle feels, too. She deserves to have a family again.” He takes his shirt off, and although Shiro’s glad that they’re being more natural in each other’s company again, settling back into old patterns and routines, it suddenly feels wrong for him to watch Keith change. So he focuses his eyes elsewhere. “They also seemed interested in playing the game with us tomorrow. Mom wants to play the Queen.”

Shiro smiles and lets that sound in his voice, even if Keith can’t see him right now. “In every reality, she wants to be your mother.”

Hearing Keith put his shirt on, Shiro turns to look at him again. Keith is looking in his direction as well now, and Shiro can see that his cheeks have turned a bit pink, but he’s also smiling. Shiro’s smile widens at the sight of it. This is all he’s ever wanted for Keith; for him to know exactly how loved he is, and for him to have a family that cares for him so unconditionally and deeply.

“Shiro…” Keith starts, biting his lip, averting his eyes, rubbing at his arm. “You said…you said we needed to talk.”

Shiro swallows around his suddenly dry mouth. _It’s now or never_.

He nods. “We do. And I think you know that too, and what about.”

“Yeah, I think I do,” Keith says, slowly moving to sit on his side of the bed, but he’s still tense in practically every cell of his body. He won’t even properly sit, but rather seems rather like he’s just hanging on the furthest edge of the bed, almost ready to fall off. Or jump off. “I just…I don’t know how to begin.”

“Then I’ll begin,” Shiro says, wanting to reach over and cover Keith’s hand for comfort. But right now, he doesn’t think it’d be welcomed. “I’m the one who brought it up, after all.”

“Okay,” Keith says, licking his lips. Shiro tries his best to not become fixated on their new shine or Keith’s pink tongue.

“Keith, I…” Shiro begins, mulling over his words. “I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me. Not just in the past few months, but for all of it. You’re my best friend, I hope you know that, and…”

“Have I been too much?” Keith cuts in, sounding alarmed. “Do you need me to give you space?”

“What?” Shiro gasps. “No, Keith, of course not! I love having you here with me. I…I never want you to leave. That…” he sighs. “That’s the thing.”

Keith blinks. “I’m not following you.”

“Keith…when you were fighting the clone… _my_ clone…do you remember what you said to him? To me?”

Keith’s cheeks taken on a beautiful red hue under just a few seconds, but he looks away. “I said a lot of things that day.”

“Keith,” Shiro says, and this time he does take Keith’s hand, and holds it. “You told me you loved me. Did you mean it?” Keith’s hand is shaking in his. He still won’t look at Shiro. But he’s not pushing him away either. “Because I meant every word I said during the game. They were _my_ words. I wasn’t just playing.”

It‘s then that Keith finally looks at him, his eyes wide, shining and hopeful, his cheeks still tinted red.

“…Even when you called me your love?” he murmurs.

“Especially then,” Shiro says. “Keith…how could you ever think that I don’t love you?”

“No, Shiro…” Keith says, and each word sounds like it hurts coming out of him. Shiro can see now that a part of the shine in Keith’s eyes are actually tears. He never used to cry at anything. It’s strange now to see him do so, but also a relief. It’s wonderful Keith can now feel everything so openly, so freely, even under circumstances like these. “I…I don’t think I just love you as a friend. Or as a brother. Do you…do you understand?”

“I do,” Shiro says, and reaches over with his other hand, the new one Pidge, Hunk and Allura built for him, to touch Keith’s cheek. “I love you too, Keith. I am _in_ love with you. And if you let me, I want to be by your side.”

Keith’s mouth drops open. For a moment, he and Shiro just look each other in the eyes, almost staring. And then, without any sort of warning, Keith leaps over like a lion, jumps on Shiro so they both fall on the bed on top of each other, and then, finally, their lips touch in a kiss. Shiro can taste the salt of Keith’s tears on his lips, but he’s crying too, so it doesn’t matter. There is passion in the kiss, the two of them pawing at each other almost desperately as they try to just feel everything about the other, but there is something familiar about it too. It’s strange because it’s happening for the first time for them, but it feels like such a natural culmination of everything they’ve been feeling that it’s just like coming home. It’s a greeting, a hello, a “what took you so long.” And as they kiss, Shiro finally feels like he can breathe properly, warmth coursing through his veins.

“I didn’t know what to think,” Keith says as he parts his lips from Shiro’s, leaning his head down to rest their foreheads together. Shiro can’t even mind the fact that Keith’s tears are still falling on his face. “You didn’t bring it up. At first I thought you just might not remember but you seemed to remembered everything else…and then you just continued to not say anything and…”

“I was afraid,” Shiro admits. “I didn’t know how you meant it. I didn’t want to scare you away…I didn’t want to lose you. I’m…” he chuckles. “I’m not even sure I knew how I felt, 100%. Until today.”

“Because of some silly game?” Keith laughs wetly.

“Silly or not, it reminded me of all we’ve been through,” Shiro murmurs, leaning up to kiss Keith gently again. “You’ve saved me so many times, Keith. I only wish I could pay you back somehow.”

“Idiot,” Keith says, kissing his nose almost playfully. “You never needed to pay me back. I would do it all over again if I had to, if it meant getting you back. That’s all you need to do. Just stay by my side and I’ll be happy.”

“I’ll never leave, if it’s up to me,” Shiro says, smiling softly up at Keith.

“Good,” Keith says, kissing him again, before leaning down to his side so his lips ghost over Shiro’s ear. “Now take me to bed.”

Shiro almost jolts, heat starting to course through his veins and to his whole body, and he’s pretty sure it can’t be healthy to get hard this fast, even with as riled up as he was by their earlier kisses.

He also can’t resist a good joke when he sees the opportunity.

“But we’re already in bed,” he chuckles.

Keith laughs, and kisses him. It all makes Shiro love him all the more. “Yes we are. Won’t you please fuck me in it?”

Shiro quickly flips them over, gentle but determined, leaning down to kiss Keith deeply. “I’ll do more than that,” he whispers against Keith’s lips. “I’ll make love to you in this bed, my princess.”

Keith smiles, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and shoulders. “Please do, my brave paladin.”  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's character name is Touya because that's the name of one of my OCs who by coincidence (and I swear it's a coincidende; I hadn't watched Voltron yet when I came up with her) resembles Keith a lot ^^;. She's fierce, selfless, brave and temperamental. She's also, incidentally, a princess ;). Her lover Kyla, strangely enough, also resembles Shiro a bit. She's a war veteran with PTSD and a disability (she's almost completely deaf from a bomb that went off near her). So that's something. My original story could work as a Sheith fanfic lol.
> 
> The cosmic wolf's name Blink was thought of by @dent-de-leon on Tumblr, who kindly let me use it :).


End file.
